dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer stayed with Ted Turner?
As we all know in 1986, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer was sold by Ted Turner back to United Artists, but kept the pre-1986 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer library, including hits like The Wizard of Oz, Ben-Hur, Gone with the Wind, Singin' in the Rain, 2001: A Space Odyssey, Doctor Zhivago and Tom and Jerry, but excluding some like The Pink Panther, The Secret of Nimh, the James Bond and Rocky series, with those being kept by sister studio United Artists. But considering some recent co-productions between the MGM and Turner Entertainment, what if Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer stayed with Ted Turner? Here's a potential scenario. Changes *All Post-1986 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films would've been owned by the Turner family. *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation would've remained open. **The rest of Don Bluth works would've been produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer while The Secret of Nimh, All Dogs go to Heaven, and The Pebble and the Penguin are already been produced. ***''The Care Bears Movie'', Igor, and The Addams Family would'e been directed by Don Bluth. ***The An American Tail, The Land Before Time, and Balto franchises would've been created by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer rather than Universal Pictures. ***Both the plots of All Dogs go to Heaven and A Troll in Central Park would've mixed into All Trolls go to Heaven. ***''Rock-A-Doodle'', Thumbelina, and The Pebble and the Penguin would've been box office blockbusters. ****All Rock-A-Doodle, Thumbelina, and The Pebble and the Penguin sequels would've been created. ***Don Bluth would've remained credited in The Pebble and the Penguin. ***''Anastasia'' and Titan A.E. would've been produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer rather than 20th Century Fox (now 20th Century Studios and owned by Disney). **Made-up films would've been released and produced. *MGM Studios Home Entertainment would've still distributed it's media on home video instead of making a distribution deal with other companies, including 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (now known as 20th Century Studios Home Entertainment and owned by Disney Pictures Home Entertainment). **MGM owned the video rights to films produced by STX, Open Road, Annapurna, A24, Miramax, and RKO. *United Artists would've joined Turner's family until WildBrain took minor control. *''Zookeeper'' would've been made in 1991 instead of 2011. *''The Wizard of Oz II'' would've been existed, replacing our real-life Zookepper film and used plot from Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz (which does not exist in the AU). *''The Wizard of Oz III'' would've existed and used plot from Tom and Jerry back to Oz (which does not exist in the AU either). *United Artists Releasing would've been founded in 2000 instead of 2019. **Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's Sony-distributed films would've been distributed by United Artists Releasing instead of Columbia TriStar/Sony Pictures. **Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's 2010's films would've been distributed by United Artists Releasing instead of other companies such as Paramount, Sony and Warner. **Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films would've also internationally been distributed United Artists Releasing instead of 20th Century Fox (now been named as 20th Century Studios and owned by Disney) or other non-American companies. *''Juno'' would've been produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer instead of Searchlight Pictures. *PBS (along with other PBS assets) would've been owned by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. **Most of the PBS shows would've been produced and distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, while some PBS shows aren't (due to Sony owning Dragon Tales and Universal owning Curious George). **PBS Kids Go would've remained open. *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer would've still been one of the major American film studios, along with Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures, and Lionsgate Films. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Charter Communications Category:Ted Turner Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:AT&T Category:What if?